


The Adventures of Gren and Runaan

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Prison, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gren doesn't want to lose his mind in the dungeon he's trapped in, so he decides to try to make friends with Runaan.Oneshot/drabble





	The Adventures of Gren and Runaan

The dungeon was deep, and dark, and honestly dangerous. Even though it was corny, it was true right now, and Gren wished with all his heart that he was somewhere else. He needed to do something else to take his mind off of everything that had happened.

He took a deep breath. Maybe he could try to talk to the other prisoner here?

"Hey," he tried. "Do you wanna hear about this time I nearly died because of a boot, a haunted cornfield, and miscommunication?"

"I am already dead," Runaan said. "I am already dead, I am already dead--"

* * *

"Okay," Gren was going to try this again. He wasn't just going to do nothing here. He wanted to have an actual human conversation. Well, not human, but close enough, right? "So if your arm got cut off...where are you gonna feel the pain?"

"Uh, duh?" Runaan said from the other room.

"How though."

"In your ar--" Runaan stopped suddenly. That wasn't right.

"Exactly!" Gren said excitedly. "How are you gonna feel pain in your arm if you don't have your arm? Once your arm's gone your pain is gone!"

That wasn't really right either, but. It was sort of a comfort.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Maybe. There weren't any windows. Gren wished there were. He was tired. 

"...do you ever think about how your skeleton is always wet? Like, all the time? Even your teeth..." he shuddered. "And if you paint a room, it gets smaller... And--"

"I am already dead. I am already dead. I am already dea--"

Oh damn, okay.


End file.
